Mirror Images
by Nicolive
Summary: Reincarnate fic. When Gwen turns 9, as a present from her father she received a Mirror for her birthday. But this Mirror wasn't ordinary. Inside of it was a man named Merlin who from inside the Mirror watches and guides the young girl. But years later Arthur is a rising music icon who keeps having dreams about a mysterious girl. But what happens when the girl appears in his life?


The Mirror stood alone in the shop, dust had collected on its gilded gold frame, to the average bystander it would seem like the average old mirror found in the antique shop on the corner of 3rd and Powell. But it was anything if not Special. In fact it was possibly the most extraordinary mirror that could be found in London, perhaps all of England.

Now it happened that it was a young girl's birthday, and as a special present her father led her into the shop and told she could pick out one thing, one special thing and whatever it was she would get. Now this was the girls ninth birthday and she wanted something special. Something that she would always be able to use, but something she would always have fun with. And that's when she saw the Mirror. But she didn't just see the Mirror, because the girl was a very, very, special child. She saw a young man with raven hair and what looked like a soft worn brown jacket with, of all things, a bright red kerchief over a blue raggedy shirt. His pants were worn but not horribly so, his boots were buckled like the kind the girl had seen in her history books at school, and the fantasy books she carried home most days from school. The man's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping but she couldn't be sure seeing as she felt as if he was watching her. Suddenly she jumped as the man slowly opened his eyes into a lazy blink. He smiled softly as he saw her and then to her surprise, whispered her name. She gave a startled shriek which alerted her father to come to her.

"Daddy! There's a man in the mirror! I saw him! He knows my name!" She was truly surprised. She had never met the man in her life and now she was seeing him in the mirror.

Her father smiled knowingly, "I'm sure there is angel, I'm sure there is. Would you like this mirror for your birthday present?"

The girl nodded slowly, wide eyed at the prospect of having a man in her mirror, he father obviously didn't believe her so neither would her schoolmates. This strange man in the mirror would have to be her little secret. A secret friend, she liked the sound of that.

So her daddy bought her the mirror and loaded it into the back of his car. When they arrived home the girl begged her father to bring it up to her room so she could talk to the man. Her father smiled again and laughed a little and told her to wait until her brother got home. Her older brother was 5 years older than her and at 14 was always hanging out with his friends. His name was an old family name from their mother's side, a mother who had died giving birth to the girl. Her brother's name was Elyan.

When her brother finally came home from wherever he had been with his friends the little girl ran to him and hugged him until he gently pulled her off. She bounced around as he and their father brought up the old mirror and polished off the dust. She nearly shrieked with joy as the placed the Mirror in the corner and set it up on its legs and angled it so that she could see herself. She jumped and laughed and thanked them as they left the room to get ready for supper. The girl then proceeded to plop down and stare at the strange man in her mirror, just then realizing she didn't know what to say. Luckily the man spoke first.

"What do I have something in my teeth?" His bright blue eyes sparkled with humor and a smile tugged at his lips. His raven hair was messy and slightly long. The young girl blushed and shook her head, her dark wavy brown hair bobbing around her head, her creamy light brown skin taking on a pretty rosy tint. "W-whats your name?" She asked suddenly shy and self-aware that he must have been able to see her unmasked excitement before.

"My name's Merlin, and I'm your friend." He beamed at the girl sitting criss-cross-applesauce in front of him and smiled even broader when a brilliant grin lit up the child's face.

"Why are you in the Mirror, Merlin?" the girl asked curiously. It really was quite strange that there was a man in a mirror after all.

Merlin's face grew serious. "I was cursed here; until the time comes I'll be stuck here." He chuckled darkly. "It's my punishment until your beloved comes." He muttered under his breath.

When the girl only looked up at him confusedly his voice softened. "All in due time my friend. All in due time." A moment of silence passed until the man in the mirror called Merlin spoke again.

"You know since we're friends and all and I've introduced myself, it's only polite that you tell me yours." Merlin smiled again and the girl giggled a little confused.

"But you already know my name! You said it in the shop." She smiled at the silly man, he really was quite strange.

"In that case, I think it's time for you to go down to dinner, and for me to take a rest. Been quite a day for someone stuck in a mirror for over a thousand years." As the girl's jaw dropped and eyes bugged, Merlin simply laughed at her look of disbelief. "Good night Gwen. I'll see you soon." And with one last sleepy grin, Merlin fell asleep inside of Gwen Angel Coulby's bedroom Mirror.

…..

**A/N: **So, Nicolive here! So excited about this! I literally spent my entire trip to Germany dreaming about this idea! I hope you guys like it! So excited! LOL! More to come!


End file.
